


Синхронизация

by Evichii



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Ты меня слушал? — Стар закатила глаза. — Проклятие Кровавой Луны можно разрушить поцеловав тех, кого любишь. Видишь, мы уже какое-то время ничего не говорим вместе, а когда ты поцелуешь Джеки, то…Марко засмеялся и зажал рот рукой, покачав головой.Боже, она снова не дочитала страницу до конца и поняла всё неправильно.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz





	Синхронизация

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6090148)

Если честно, всё это тоже казалось ему странным. Нет, они и раньше отлично понимали друг друга на каком-то бессознательном уровне, но после бала Кровавой Луны всё стало… иначе.  
Они говорили одновременно, смеялись одновременно, восхищались чем-то одновременно — делали всё одновременно. Это было забавно первые десять минут, но на третий день нервы Марко начали сдавать. Их подкалывали этим в школе и дома, что там — даже Людо рассмеялся, когда во время очередного боя Марко, сам того не желая, начал проговаривать за Стар её заклинания. Отстой.  
Его по-настоящему пугала такая синхронность, и он боялся признаться в этом Стар, боясь показаться ей ещё бóльшим нытиком.

— Марко! Марко-Марко-Марко!

Золотисто-голубой вихрь пронёсся по гостиной и в прямом смысле запрыгнул на диван, отчего стоявшая на последнем чашка с начос чуть не упала на пол. Марко хотел напомнить, что бегать по дому не очень-то культурно и что ей стоит бережнее относиться к вещам, но он знал, что Стар не будет слушать. По крайней мере не сейчас.  
Марко убавил звук на телевизоре и повернулся к ней.

— Что?

— Я нашла!

— Нашла что?

Он прекрасно знал, что она нашла, однако всё равно спросил, оттягивая момент.  
Потому что он нашёл тоже, ещё в ту самую ночь после бала. И до сих пор ничего с этим не сделал.

— Способ! Я нашла способ, Марко! Как прекратить нашу синхронити-что-то-там!

— Синхронизацию, — поправил он машинально.

— Неважно. Смотри — я начала листать книгу Заклинаний, и…

Марко кивал, но в её рассказ особо не вслушивался. Он прочёл об этом способе (не без помощи Глоссарика, и странно, что тот до сих пор не выдал его Стар), только…

— …да ладно, это не так сложно! — Она всплеснула руками. — Смотри, я даже всё для тебя уже приготовила. Видишь? Это резинка! Я читала в журнале, что с ней лучше.

— Стар, это резинка для карандаша. То, о чём ты читала — жевательная резинка, а эту жевать нельзя.

— Почему нет?

Она почти отправила несчастный ластик в рот, желая доказать обратное, и Марко еле успел её остановить, перехватив за запястье.  
Стар замерла на пару мгновений и не сказала ни слова до тех пор, пока он не отпустил её руку.  
Марко отпрянул и пересел на дальний от неё конец дивана. Стар переместилась за ним.

— Неужели ты так боишься? — К ней снова вернулся весёлый тон. — В этом нет ничего страшного! Не убьёт же тебя Джеки. Чмокнешь её в щёчку и всё, дело сделано. Я вот, например, уже поцеловала Оскара, так что очередь за тобой.

— Подожди, ты сделала _что_?

— Ты меня слушал? — Стар закатила глаза. — Проклятие Кровавой Луны можно разрушить поцеловав тех, кого любишь. Видишь, мы уже какое-то время ничего не говорим вместе, а когда ты поцелуешь Джеки, то…

Марко засмеялся и зажал рот рукой, покачав головой.  
Боже, она снова не дочитала страницу до конца и поняла всё неправильно.

Во-первых, это не проклятие. Кровавая Луна связывает души. Синхронная речь и действия — так, побочное явление, усиливающееся с увеличением расстояния между партнёрами, и сейчас они не говорят в один голос только потому, что Стар сидит слишком близко.  
Во-вторых, да, эффект можно отменить, только для этого недостаточно просто поцеловать того, кого любишь. Или считаешь, что любишь.  
Это должен быть поцелуй истинной любви. Настоящей и искренней.  
И Стар, сама того не зная, только что доказала, что её чувства к Оскару не так сильны, как она думала, поскольку несколько минут назад Марко проговаривал вслух заказ в пиццерию.  
Именно поэтому он не пробовал.  
Марко не хотел знать, что его чувства к Джеки ненастоящие.

Марко всё устраивало: у него есть лучший друг в лице Стар и любимая девушка в лице Джеки.  
Он не хотел, чтобы романтика мешала их борьбе с Людо, путешествиям по магическим мирам и весёлым посиделкам в пиццерии Тони. Он считал, что чувства разрушат их дружбу.  
Он не хотел терять то, что было между ним и Стар.  
Он не хотел терять Стар.

И ему не нравилось, что Стар так легкомысленно относится к поцелуям.

— Марко, почему ты смеёшься?

— Просто вспомнилось, — соврал он и, выдохнув, серьёзно посмотрел на неё. — Ты действительно хочешь избавиться от нашей синхронизации?

— Ну да? — безо всякой уверенности ответила она. — Мне без разницы, но ты выглядишь подавленным из-за этого. Не хочу, чтобы ты грустил.

Марко не мог отвести взгляд от её лица.  
Стар переживала за него. Волновалась — возможно, больше, чем о себе — и это было чертовски мило.  
Он жалел о том, что придётся ей соврать.

— Давай, неси книгу и перечитаем её вместе ещё раз.

Стар свистнула, и книга, с громкими шлепками перекатившись по лестнице, прыгнула в её руки. Марко слышал, как Глоссарик что-то пел наверху, так что времени у них было немного.  
Он заскользил пальцем по странице, а затем вскрикнул «Ага!».

— Что «Ага!»? — Склонила голову Стар.

— Тут опечатка. Речь идёт о лучших друзьях, а не о возлюбленных.

— О! — Она хлопнула в ладоши. — Тогда мне надо позвонить Пониглавой!

Стар почти сползла с дивана, однако Марко успел её остановить.

— Да, но… Стар, у меня всего один лучший друг.

Он потянул её на себя и зажмурился, коснувшись её губ своими. Это длилось всего мгновение, и за это мгновение внутри Марко взорвались тысячи фейерверков, разлившись по телу яркими вспышками-чувствами.  
Марко медленно открыл глаза, боясь реакции Стар. Боясь, что оказался неправ. Боясь, что это действительно сработало.  
Потому что в таком случае он потерял свой путь назад давным давно, ещё тогда, когда впервые увидел искреннюю улыбку Стар и услышал её смех.

— Так… Всё? Больше никаких бормотаний у доски и разговоров о каратэ, пока я болтаю с Дженной?

— Похоже на то, — пожал он плечами и засунул руки в карманы толстовки, чтобы Стар не заметила его дрожь. — Проверим?

— Ага! Тогда сбегаю в супермаркет и куплю что-нибудь к ужину, проговаривая всё, что кладу в корзину, и если ты не прибежишь меня останавливать, то тогда всё в порядке!

— Только не трать все деньги, — напомнил Марко уже убегающей Стар, подумав, что план хоть и кажется логичным, отпускать её одну — идея мягко говоря не самая лучшая.

Он лёг на диван лицом вниз, втайне надеясь, что скоро начнёт повторять за Стар названия на этикетках.  
Но ещё больше надеясь, что не скажет ничего до самого её возвращения.


End file.
